Gone Forever
by Singam1234
Summary: The sky was just turning a bright, blinding orange when it happened. A scream shot through the air as it started to turn into the first light of day. No one noticed it though. Everyone remained ignorant of the pain a pair of twins were facing. My first OhSHC fanfic. Plz enjoy. I own nothing but the plot!
**. Hello this is my first Ouran fanfic. Please review and enjoy. OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own nothing but the plot.**

The sky was turning a bright, blinding orange when it happened. A scream shot through the air as it started to turn into the first light of day. No one noticed it though, everyone remained ignorant of the pain a pair of twins was facing.

A girl with short, brown hair, wearing a boy's uniform walked into the prestigious Ouran Highschool Acadamy's courtyard. She looked slightly bored, as if she really didn't want to go to the school today. Her school life was definitely different than most people's, considering what had happened in the fall.

An older looking boy, carrying a small boy on his shoulders, walked up to the girl. The younger boy was holding a pink bunny, cuddling it in his arms tightly. He waved and slid off the older boys shoulders and greeted the girl. The girl simply smiled at him and patted his head.

Two more boys headed toward the three people. One had blonde hair, and was gesturing wildly. The other boy had black hair, wore glasses, and always seemed to be writing in a small, black notebook. The blonde ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly. The girl struggled to escape the hug, but from what little resistance was seen, it was a regular occurrence.

The smallest boy in the club, the one holding the bunny, asked where the last two members of their club were. The Hitachinn twins. The club had decided to hold a meeting before school started to discuss some plans for a vacation. Normally it would be them just doing everything on a whim, but this trip was special. It was the last trip they would take before two of their friends graduated.

The two people missing from the group were the ones who scheduled it. No one knew where they were though. It was normal for them to be late, but not when it was something they organized. They were very strict about time if they set it up.

"Haru-chan," said the small blonde, pulling on the girls sleeve. "I thought Hika-chan and Kao-chan would be here before us. Isn't it weird for them not be here?"

"Mitzukini." That was all the black-haired man who was carrying Honey on his shoulders said. Honey looked up at his long time friend and bodyguard and sighed. Whenever Mori said his name, it was usually because he said something dumb or obvious. Honey just couldn't figure out what it was this time though.

"It is quite unusual for the twins to be late." The black haired man in glasses said. Kyoya looked at his book to make sure he had the time right. It had to be with everyone there.

"You're right Kyoya. It is unusual." The blonde who was gesturing frantically earlier cried out. "It must be because of my stunning beauty! What a sin it is to be so perfect, inside and out!

"Senpai," the girl said. "I don't think that's the problem here. Hikaru and Kaoru may have gotten mixed up in something."

"Oh Haruhi!" The blonde said hyperly. "Don't worry! If your brothers get in trouble, daddy will make them apologize and beg for forgiveness."

The girl erupted in rage. "Tamaki you're not my dead! I don't need two of them!" Tamarind crouched next to a tree and hugged himself. Although it was a normal occurrence, Haruhi still felt a little bit bad. She decided she would make it up to him. "I guess your kind of like my dad." Tamakis ego grew larger after hearing that.

"Yay! See mom, sometimes I'm like her dad!" Tamaki yelled, addressing Kyoya, who decided to speak his mind.

" She also said she didn't need two dads." Tamale started to sulk. Haruhi shook her head. Just another odd day with the host club. A smile came to her face as she though of all the fun she had so far. Secretly, she couldn't wait for the trip.

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

My vision was blurry. There were black spots everywhere. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I move? I was perfectly fine before. I tried to recall what I did with HIkaru yesterday. We went to the amusement park at night after it closed since we were bored. We had wanted some time to ourselves. Then we were sitting on a bench talking about the vacation. I think a guy came up behind us and told us we couldn't be here. When we looked around, something hit our heads. Someone said something about a paralyzer. That was weird. Maybe that was why I couldn't move.

I could see more clearly now, so I decided to look around. Everything was white. White walls, white tables, white chairs. Where was I? A scary question popped in my head. Where was Hikaru, and was he okay? I could barely manage to speak, but I managed to get out his name. A hand touched my face gently. I leaned toward it, thinking this was another one of Hikaru's games. "Hikaru." I complained. I wanted him to hold me like he does at night. What came next surprised me.

A harsh smack was heard as someone hit me. I shouldn't have, but I screamed as loud as I could. I had never actually been hit before. It hurt.

"Kaoru!" I heard Hikaru. He sounded exhausted. "Kaoru!" I tried to answer back, but someone suddenly put a gag over my mouth, and a blindfold over my eyes. I shook my head in protest. I had to answer Hikaru. He was worried. We were so used to having only each other. I couldn't let him feel alone. Something crashed onto the floor.

"Hold still!" an unfamiliar voice struggled to say. It sounded like a girl was wrestling someone. I couldn't see anything though. A door opened and a different voice said, "Look, if you don't do what we tell you to,, we will harm your brother." I knew Hikaru would be somewhere in this room. I started mumbling and moving around. Something sharp dug into my arm. It sliced through my skin, I knew it would leave a scar. I could feel myself crying .Hikaru. He wasn't helping me. I wonder why? I though we were always going to be with and help each other.

A loud thud came from somewhere in front of me. "You b*tch!" Hikaru yelled. "I'll kill you for hurting Kaoru!" I felt something cold touch my face. I instantly knew what it was. A gun.

"Hikaru~" a man sair in a singing voice. "If you don't stop now, I will shoot your brother." I felt the gun shift so it was connecting to my temple. If he did shoot, I would instantly die. Hikaru growled, but I knew he would listen. He would never let me die. "Good boy." The mans footsteps moved slightly further away, but the gun was still pointed at me. "You're going to do whatever we want you to do, " the gun moved away from my head, "or poor Kaoru will be punished for it. You just got here, and you broke our equipment, caused physical damage to one of our nurses, why Hikaru, you already made mistakes that will cost your brother dearly." A knife was drawn out of it's sheathe. "Let this be a lesson for you so you don't act up again. Men, make sure Hikaru doesn't do anything, Hikaru, watch very closely"

I felt the knife drag it's way up my chin to just underneath my eye. Then it stopped. I felt myself starting to relax, but then I felt my face start to bleed. I screamed. Whoever it did it started to laugh. The knife was then thrown into my leg. I couldn't do anything to stop the pain. "HIkaru!" I yelled. "It hurts!" Hikaru growled again and I knew he was struggling against the people holding him. The knife was pulled out of my leg and then stabbed into my stomach. I couldn't stop screaming. It hurt so badly, and nobody was stopping it. I hated this pain. I wish it would all go away. I lost consciousness, but a second before that, I heard the man say, "See Hikaru, look at how much your brother is suffering because of your disobedience." Everything turned black, and I hoped that I wouldn't wake up to pain.

* * *

Hikaru's P.O.V

I woke up tied to a bed. My first reaction was to escape, my second was to find Kaoru. A man walked into the room I was in. He grinned and took off my bonds. I was ready to attack. I got ready to punch him in the face when a sharp sound hit my ears. Kaoru was...screaming. It sounded like he was in a lot of pain. His scream stopped me in my tracks. That was when the man started speaking.

"Hikaru Hitachinn. I'm sure you heard Kaoru's scream just now. If you don't cooperate, he'll be the one to pay." I yelled out Kaoru's name twice. Both times there was no answer. I was really worried now. "Follow me, I'll take you to your darling little brother." I had no choice but to listen to him. He had Kaoru. If I was doing this though, I had to take a huge risk. There was a paralyzer somewhere in here. If I could find it, I could get Kaoru out of here. First was to take out the girl nurse. I ran toward her as fast as I possibly could. She seemed shocked, which gave me an advantage. I punched her in the face as hard as I could. Tamaki would disapprove, but that wasn't important right now. The girls unconscious body hit a bunch of hospital equipment. That was good. Now I just had to find the paralyzer. I shifted through the fallen stuff. Before I could find what I needed, two men dressed in black suits grabbed my arms. I tried to struggle against them, but I wasn't strong enough.

"Hikaru." the man said. He sounded stupid, like a chimpanzee. "You need to learn your actions have consequences. " The chimp walked into another room while I was thrown in. These people had no manners at all! What a bunch of ruffians! How outrageous!

I looked up and saw something that made me angry. Kaoru was tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. Whoever did that was going to pay. I started to get off the floor when the men who threw me in here grabbed me again. I couldn't fight against them, so I stood still. There was no point in wasting my energy.

"Look, if you don't do what we tell you to, we will harm your brother." I growled angrily. The man drew a knife and walked toward Kaoru. He quickly cut Kaoru's arm. That guy was going to die. Kaoru started to cry. The only one who was allowed to make him cry was me. This guy was going to pay! I had enough of watching this! I managed to break free of the hold on my arms and pushed down a bunch of equipment. I had to rescue Kaoru.

"You b*tch! I'll kill you for hurting kaoru!" The man pulled out a gun and put it too Kaoru's temple. If he shot, Kaoru would die.

"Hiksru~" the man said in a singing voice. "If you don't stop now, I will shoot your brother." I growled. I didn't want to stop, but I had to. Kaoru was all I had for so long. I wouldn't let him leave me. "good boy." The chimp moved closer to me, but the gun was still pointed at Kaoru. "You're going to do whatever we want you to, or poor Kaoru will be punished for it." The gun finally moved away from Kaoru's head, but it could still easily shoot him.

The man sighed and started talking again. "You just got here, and you broke our equipment, caused physical damage to one of our nurses. Why Hikaru, you already made mistakes that will cost your brother dearly. " He brought back out the knife. "Let this be a lesson for you so you don't act up again. Men, make sure Hikaru doesn't try anything. Hikaru, you watch closely."

The knife touched Kaoru's chin and traveled to just under his eye. Then faster than my eye could catch, he cut Kaoru's face. His face started to bleed. I could feel my blood boil. Kaoru was screaming. It probably hurt really bad. I could feel his pain. We share everything together. The man started to laugh. I needed to feel his blood run down my hands. I had to see the life leave his disgusting eyes. The knife was in Kaoru's leg now.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called out to me. "It hurts!" I growled again. I knew I was acting like an animal, but Kaoru was more important than labels and appearances. I struggled against the people holding me. I couldn't let Kaoru suffer anymore. He didn't deserve it.

The chimp pulled the knife out of Kaoru's leg and plunged it into his stomach. Kaoru slumped forward and I knew he lost consciousness. "See Hikaru," the man said. "Look at how much your brother is suffering because of your disobedience." I tried to surge toward him , but I couldn't. The men were to strong. "Put him in his new home." The men started to drag me away.

"Kaoru!" I knew he couldn't hear me, but I had to say this. "Don't worry! I'll get us out of this! I'll save you!" That was all I was able to say, before I was dragged away from my sole reason for living. Kaoru was the only reason I was still in this world. It was my job to save him now. I had to, as his older brother, I promised him.


End file.
